Draco's simply perfect seating arrangements
by Catching A Common Cold
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a small quarrel about where everyone is going to sit at their wedding. Draco is all for his plan, but Hermione is less than pleased. ONE-SHOT


**Just a break from my stories, short one shot.**

**I'd like to say a huge thanks to my beta,**** Pinkrose14****, who gave me some wonderful ideas, and also ****SomethingWithMittens****, who pestered me to post this story.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

"This is ridiculous, Malfoy."

"It is not!"

"It is too! I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm going to sit next to Blaise Zabini for the reception! Have you gotten a good look at the boy? He is simply irresistible, and I guarantee I'll have a flock of whores around the table the whole time!" Draco's face reflected small traces of his once deadly glare as he stared down at Hermione from his perch on the arm of her chair.

"Hey! You're supposed to be marrying ME, not my best friend!"

"And this!" Hermione continued, ignoring Draco's pout. "You have Harry and Ron sitting in the lake outside the tent! No, no, this simply won't do."

She screwed up the piece of paper that Draco had given her with a shake of her head and a sigh. He had come to Hermione, not days before, demanding that he have a say in their wedding plans. Knowing what her fiancée was like, Hermione gave him the small task of placing their guests in seats, but apparently that had been asking too much of him. Draco scowled down at her.

"Granger, do you know how long it took me to think of all those seats? And I had a perfectly good reason for putting Weasel-king and Scar-head in the lake," he told her stiffly, and Hermione looked up at him warily.

"And that reason is. . ?"

"They would have stunk out the tent! Well, Weasley would have, Potter would have just made the tent too full with his abnormally large head." Hermione huffed.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I have told you hundreds of times, and I will tell you again, they are my best friends, we are a package deal, and if you want to marry me then you are going to have to get along with them!" Draco pulled away from his fiancée's angry face. He knew better than anyone not to test her when she was stressed and didn't want to fight with her tonight- or wake in the morning with a bruised face.

"Fine, Hermione, they can sit inside."

"I want them at our table," Hermione told him with a stern face and Draco let forth a cry of horror.

"But Hermione, we have to eat at that table!"

Hermione slapped him with a vicious hand and he rubbed his arm with a pained expression. "Damn, woman, you hit hard!"

"You should know that by now, since you have been with me for the past three years," she told him in a not at all sorry voice. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"This wasn't what I signed up for when I asked you out, I swear," Draco muttered to himself and Hermione glared daggers at him, though a small smile was playing around her tight lips.

"I don't remember you asking me out at all. All I remember is you dragging me into Madam Puddifoot's tea shop when you saw Parkinson coming our way. In fact, I don't remember you ever asking me out on a date. Ever."

Draco smirked at her. "It wasn't like you were protesting when I pulled you into the wretched place. Or even when I kissed you to make Pansy leave me alone." Draco stopped with a very Slytherin smirk as he recalled the fateful day.

*Flashback*

"Hey, Granger!" an obnoxious voice called from behind her. Hermione ignored it. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Malfoy's taunts today. She had been dragged down to Hogsmeade by Harry, who demanded that she have some time off studying, to find that he was meeting with Ginny and intended to bring Hermione along with him. Not liking the feeling of being a third wheel, Hermione had made some comment about meeting someone in the Three Broom Sticks, before hurrying away from the two. And that was how she ended up walking the streets, her breath heavy as she huddled under her winter robes. Malfoy's voice grew impatient and she turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

Draco Malfoy was standing not five feet away in a warm looking winter robe. His blonde hair brushed over his face in the slight wind. He scowled at her.

"You should have answered me the first time, you filthy little-" Hermione cut him off.

"Malfoy, I have far more important things to be doing than talking to you"- liar -" so what do you want already?" His scowl grew.

"McGonagall wants to see you. She says to go straight there when you get up to school."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. It wouldn't be unlike the vulpine Slytherin to trick her, but she couldn't fathom an idea as to why.

"Why would she send you?"

Draco scowled at her menacingly. "I just happen to be"- his eyes widened suddenly as a shrill voice cut through the cold winters air.

"Drakie? Oh, Drakie, where are you?" Drake grabbed at Hermione's arm hurriedly and dragged her into the nearest shop, which just happened to be Madam Puddifoot's. Hermione growled at him.

"Why did you have to drag me in here? Now everyone is going to think I'm here with you!" her voice was laced with disgust and Draco frowned down at her as he directed her to a booth.

"You are here with me. Or that's what we're going to tell Parkinson if she comes in here, anyways."

The bell above the door to the shop rang as they were speaking, and a loud squeal alerted them to who was there. "Draco! What are you doing in here with that Mudblood?"

The tea shop suddenly quietened as the customers looked at Hermione and Draco with shocked glances. Draco dropped his face into his hands with a groan while Hermione glowered at him. Hermione could see Harry and Ginny's outraged faces from the corner of her eye and she refused to look their way. Draco looked up at Pansy with a pained expression.

"I'm here with my. . . Girlfriend," he managed to choke out semi convincingly. Hermione rolled her eyes. Obviously her lying skills were needed for a job like this. Hermione re-directed her glare towards Pansy.

"Parkinson, Draco and I are trying to enjoy our time together, so would you kindly remove yourself from our presence?" she said in a sickly sweet voice and Pansy narrowed her eyes furiously at her. She marched over to the table, receiving horrified gasps from the elder customers as they took in her out fit. She was wearing a see through, button down, white shirt - with its buttons undone enough to leave no room for imagination - and a high waist skirt that came just to a stop just before mid-thigh. Her feet were clad in strappy high heels and she seemed to be wobbling slightly.

"How dare you!" she screeched at Hermione. "How dare you steal my boyfriend!" Draco rolled his eyes and glanced at her in wild distaste.

"Pansy, I was never, ever your boyfriend. And never will be." Hermione choked on a small amount of laughter at the look on Pansy's face. A grin worked its way unexpectedly onto the girls face and suddenly Pansy was smirking smugly at them.

"If you two are together, then why don't you prove it?" she asked slyly, and Draco and Hermione exchanged worried and confused glances. What was she talking about? "If you two are together, then why don't you. . . Kiss?" The whole of Madam Puddifoot's took a sharp intake of breath as all eyes rested fixedly on the two. It was painfully obvious that the two were pretending to be together for the benefit of Pansy, so the crowed wondered how they could possibly get out of this one. Draco suddenly sighed, as if he had resigned any hope of coming out of this alive. Before Hermione could protest, he tugged her forward and crashed his lips on to hers.

All at once, fireworks sprang from deep in her chest, forcing her to deepen the kiss considerably as Draco groaned into her mouth. She wound her hands around his neck, sinking her fingers into his hair, as he rested his hands on her waist, pressing her tighter against him as he slipped his tongue past her lips. Creasing Each other gently, the two lost all thoughts of their audience until . . .

A sharp cry broke them out of their embrace, through neither of them let each other go, and they looked up in time to see an embarrassed and extremely over emotional Pansy run from the shop. An unhealthy silence filled the room. Hermione turned to Draco, not quiet looking in his face.

"I- well, I suppose I better find now," she said airily, not quiet getting enough breath back yet. She retracted her arms from his neck and splayed her fingers across his chest to push him away. He only held tighter to her waist.

"Err, yes McGonagall," he said distractedly. She stared at him strangely.

"Draco, you have to let go of me if I'm going to go and find her," she pointed out to him, and he jumped almost.

"Yes, yes. . ." He let go of her waist and she climbed off of her seat and out the door, the bell jingling merrily after her. She breathed in deeply. What just happened? She had no clue. Suddenly she felt someone come up beside and, expecting it to be Harry and Ginny, turned to explain when she caught sight of platinum blonde hair. She blinked.

"I'll walk you up to school," he told her quietly, and she smiled slightly at him and allowed him to take her hand gently.

*Flashback*

"In fact, remember you kissing me back rather enthusiastically."

Hermione sniffed. "If you remember rightly I was, at the time, under the influence of three bottles of Firewhiskey. Plus you were a very good kisser. Why else would I have stuck with you this long?" She grinned up at him evilly. It was his turn to grin.

"Oh, I can think of a few other reasons," he smirked, and duck down to press a fleeting kiss on her lips before proceeding down her neck to her sensitive spot, just between her collarbone and shoulder blade. There, he sucked and nipped on her skin lightly, teasingly, as she gasped and ran her fingers through his hair. He trailed his kisses back up to her jaw and then to her earlobe.

Brushing his lips against her skin softly, he whispered, "I've thought of a way that I could survive with Potty and Weasel-bee for the night." Hermione just nodded for him to continue. He smirked against her. "We give them a troff each to eat from!"

And with that he dashed away, quickly enough that he could only just hear the echo of his fiancée's screams as she raced after him.

He smirked. Life was bloody good. 


End file.
